I Saw God Today
by Julianna Tala
Summary: 'I've been to church, I've read the book, I know He's there, But I don't look, near as often as I should, His fingerprints are everywhere, I just look down and stop and stare, open my eyes and then I swear, I Saw God Today.'


_**Artwork and Baby Emma belongs to**_ _ **Rboz**_ _ **. Fairy Tail belongs Mashima-sensi. 'I Saw God Today' belongs to George Strait; and what the f*ck did I wake up to this mornin' about the Gajevy fandom?!**_

 _ **Separate note: This is not part of my fics in anyway. This was purely inspired by the ever lovely Rboz's artwork you see above you. And while I understand that many of us are NOT country music fans and/or religious, please understand that when I saw this, I couldn't but think that this song would work really well with this and, lo and behold, this fic was born.**_

 _ **All I ask is that you enjoy reading and if want to listen to the song to get a feel for it, by all means, have at it.**_

Gajeel had stepped out for just a few minutes, decided to take up on Levy's suggestion of taking a break and getting coffee while Lucy and Natsu visited for a while, and not the really shitty swill of muddy water they were serving at the Nurse's station. He lift Lily with her as Wendy made her rounds as one of the new intern nurses, just in case something happened while he was out. The exhaustion was finally catching up to him if the crick in his neck and his tired eyes were anything to go by, but he knew better than to gripe about it. Being up for a whole day and a half with no sleep was nothing compared to what his Shrimp was going through right now.

 _ **Just walked down the street to the coffee shop,  
Had to take a break,  
I've been by her side for eighteen hours straight,  
saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk,  
pushing up through the concrete,  
Like it was planted right there for me to see,**_

After downing the rest of his black coffee, he lay his forehand against his hand, offhandedly noticing a full bloom daisy growing up past the rock and pavement. He couldn't help but think that somehow it reminded him of Levy. Simple, pure, beautiful, and strong when it came down to it. Now that he thought about it, it's almost like he was meant to see this steadfast little daisy, a little reminder that his Shrimp was tough. If she could face him head-on when he was at his worst, cracked runes as though they were child's play, and save his sorry ass Mavis-knows-how-many-times, he was sure that she could make it through this.

Getting lost his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice the hustle and bustle of coffee shop that was right behind from where he sat on the street bench.

 _ **The flashing lights,  
The honking horns,  
All seem to fade away,  
but in the shadow of the hospital,  
at 5:08,  
I saw God today,**_

Then something clicked in his mind, something that he hadn't thought about in a long time. In fact, it was something that Metalicana had once said when he was a small brat. Something about how the Great Spirit breathed life unto every living being and was a part of all creatures, from the tiniest of bugs and plants to the stars above and everything in between. It's funny, now that he thought about it. Growing up with the notion of the Great Spirit and hearing just about every other version of Him: Jesus, Zeus, Buddha, God etc he had never been a religious man. Not that he didn't believe that someone almighty was pulling strings in the background, it was just that with his experiences, he had long given up on faith, but given his current circumstances, he couldn't help but think that he saw a little bit of the Great Spirit just now.

 _ **I've been to church,  
I've read the book,  
I know He's there,  
But I don't look,  
near as often as I should,  
His fingerprints are everywhere,  
I just look down and stop and stare,  
open my eyes and then I swear,  
I Saw God Today,**_

Tossing the empty cup into the trash bin, Gajeel hefted himself off the bench and started back to the hospital. He barely registered the couple that just passed him, but what caught his attention were the glints of sunlight that bounced off their wedding bands, their hands tightly but comfortably, holding onto each other. He also noticed that the wife, a brunette, held the same glow and warm smile his Shrimp had, her other hand gently resting on the barely-showing swell of her own belly. Her husband, a tall toned man with oddest shade of long green hair (could've rivaled Freed's own hair in color and length), was matching her for stride, a very familiar smile tugging at his lips.

He know that kind of smile. He's been seeing it in his own reflection for the past nine months now, and he had a funny feeling that it wasn't leaving any time soon.

It was also then he noticed the colors of the sunset that began to play in the distance, bouncing the building and shop windows.

 _ **Saw a couple walking by,  
they were holding hands,  
and she had that glow,  
Ya, I couldn't help,  
but I noticed that she was starting to show,  
Stood there for a minute taking in the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
A splash of amber melted into shades of red**_

He didn't how long he stood there, just gazing into the rays of colors that streaked the late afternoon sky. It wasn't until he heard a whoosh of air that he turned to see Lily, flying towards him yelling his name and saying it was time. Gajeel didn't waste another second as he took, running back towards the hospital.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think, that just maybe, he saw little bit of Him, again.

 _ **I've been to church,  
I've read the book,  
I know He's there,  
but I don't look,  
near as often as I should,  
His fingerprints are everywhere,  
I just look down and stop and stare,  
open my eye and then I swear,  
I Saw God Today,**_

Gajeel knew he was beginning to turn into a softy as he felt a few teardrops leak from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't care. Holding the little bundle in his arms as his tired Shrimp, his beautiful and strong Levy, leaned up against shoulder to rest, while Lily sat at the foot of the hospital bed. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were waiting outside in the hallway, letting the small family have a moment before the rest of the guild decide to show up with Happy and Charle in tow with the message of the new Fairy Tail arrival.

Gajeel couldn't take his eyes of the little squirming little one, his brand new baby girl, didn't want to as he took in all of her features. Her little head graced with a generous amount of baby hair that held a similar dark shade to his own, the ends already sticking out here and there. Her infant face already showing her mother's sweetness and color in her matching hazel/amber eyes, matching up perfectly with the tiny offset copy of his nose. Moving the swaddling cloth that covered her head a bit, he gently swept back the baby bangs on her forehead, feeling a tiny brush on his own hand.

His little girl was reaching up to grab his outsized hand with her own two tiny hands, her face scrunched up in an ever familiar look of curiosity, one that he's seen cross her mother's face countless of times. Letting a lone finger get closer to her, he felt his heart jump and give a solid ba-thump as he felt and saw her grasp his finger completely in one tiny hand. Gently shifting his little one closer to him and easing his finger out of her tight grasp, he wrapped his free arm around Levy's shoulders, pressing a kiss into her unbounded hair, murmuring thank you over and over as he felt both his girls relax into him more. Dear Mavis, he felt so blessed right now.

 _ **Got my face pushed up against the nursery glass,  
she's sleeping like a rock,  
my name on her wrist,  
wearing tiny pink socks,  
she's got my nose,  
she's got her Mama's eyes,  
my brand new baby girl,  
she's a miracle,  
I Saw God Today**_

As he settled into the bed with his new family, Gajeel didn't deny in thinking that yeah, there is a God.


End file.
